The Creature (Scary Stories To Tell In The Dark)
The Creature is the main antagonist of one of horror short stories of Scary Stories To Tell In The Dark series which titled The Window. biography Years ago, there was a very old one-story house that stood at the top of a hill. the locals called it Croglin Grange and three young people lived there a girl and her two brothers. On one hot summer's night, they were all sitting on the verandah, enjoying the cool air. they all watched the sun set as the moon was rising over the trees, they all went to bed. A few hours later, the girl was lying in bed, unable to sleep with the heat. She was looking out the window, watching the moon move across the sky when something suddenly caught her eye. She saw two small lights moving through the woods near the graveyard at the bottom of the hill. They looked like the eyes of some strange creature, but she couldn't make it out of what kind of creature it was. She kept her eyes on the woods and then something stepped out of the shadows something ghastly. It was coming up the hill towards the house. For a few minutes, she lost sight of the creature. Then she saw it coming across the lawn towards her window. It looked like something like a man, and yet it didn't. As she watched it, she was scared. She wanted to run from her room, but the door was right next to her window and she was scared that the creature would see her. She wanted to scream, But her tounge felt like it was glued to the roof of her mouth. When the creature went somewheres else She rushed to the door, but before she could open the lock, she heard a scratching sound at the window. When she turned around she saw a hideous shrunken face with flaming eyes glaring at her. She tried to scream, but she was so scared that she could'nt make a sound. The creature broke a pane of glass in the window. then it reached in with its long boney fingers, unlocked the window, and crawled inside. The girl tried to escape, but the creature caught her by the hair. It dragged her over to the bed, then pulled back her head and sank its teeth into her throat. She let out a blood-curlling scream and fainted. When her brothers heard her scream, they rushed to her room but they could'nt get in because the door was locked. By the time they broke down the door, the creature was gone. Their sister was lying unconscious on the bed, bleeding from the wound in her neck. While one of her brothers grabbed a towel and tried to stop the bleeding, the other took off after the creature and chased it down the hill. The creature fled through the moonlight, taking huge strides and soon he lost sight of the creature near the graveyard. The brother went back to the house to see if he could help his sister. The girl was scared and badly hurt, so they took her to the hospital where her wound was disinfected. The doctor put a bandage around her neck and she had to stay in the hospital for a few days. The wound began to heal and the doctor said she was well enough to go home. The brothers did not report what had happened to the police, but they could not figure out what had happened. They said it was probably a lunatic who thought they was a vampire. The brothers did not want the girl to come back to the house and stay in the same room, but she insisted. The brothers started to keep loaded pistols in their rooms. One night, couple of months later, the girl was awakened by a scratching sound at the window. When she opened her eyes, she saw the hideous shrunken face straring in at her. This time, she screamed as loud as she could. She screamed with all her might and their brothers grabbed ther pistols and came running. The creature took off, but the brothers chased it down the hill. One of them took aim and fired a shot at it, hitting it in the leg. The creature fell over, but it got up and limped to the graveyard wall. The brothers watched as it scrambled over the wall and seemed to disappear into a old burial vault. The next day, the girl and her brothers went down to the church and demanded that the preacher should open the burial vault. Inside, there was a horrifying scene. The coffins had been broken open and bones and rotting flesh were scattered all over the floor. Only one of the coffins had been left intact. When they opened the coffin, there lay the same hideous shrunken head that had attacked the girl. When the preacher looked at the corpse, he found a bullet in its leg. They did the only thing they knew to rid themselves of a vampire. The preacher built a roaring blaze outside the vault. Then, the brothers dragged out the shrunken body and tossed it onto the flames. They watched the corpse burn until there was nothing left of it but ashes. Videos Category:Vampires Category:Predator Category:Mute Category:Horror Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:Monsters Category:Book Villains Category:Deceased Category:Stalkers Category:Humanoid Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Evil from the Past